


Right Where I Belong

by tomlinsuckthis



Series: Together for a Lifetime [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Imprinting, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a long distance relationship with your mate is harder than Louis and Harry thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in the series! This is basically just some angst with cute fluffy sex at the end! Any and all feedback can always be sent to my tumblr: tomlinsuckthis

“I’ll miss you,” Harry whispers into Louis’ neck, and the younger boy just tightens his grip in Harry’s hair as a response. They’ve been together for three days, and now Louis has to go back to Doncaster. After years of searching and finally being together, they’re being ripped apart again. It’s not like Louis wants to leave Harry, but he has to. He very well can’t quit his job, he’s already taken his max amount of days off and if he doesn’t show up tomorrow he’s going to be fired.

“I love you,” Louis’ train is pulling into the station and they only have a few moments left with each other. Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ waist and brings their lips together for a chaste kiss.

“I love you too. I’ll call you every night, okay?” Louis nods and kisses Harry one more time before pulling away and grabbing his duffle bag from the ground. “It’s only two months, right?” Harry calls as Louis heads towards his train.

He stops and turns around so he can look Harry in the face. “Only two months.” In two months Louis will be back in London to attend Uni, and he and Harry will be together every single day. “We can do it, we’ve waited a lifetime, two months is going to be a piece of cake.” Louis blows him a kiss before stepping on his train. And then the doors are closing and he’s gone.

Louis feels good as he gets closer to Doncaster and farther from London, two months is going to be nothing.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

-

Louis’ been home in Doncaster for four hours and he already wants to rip his heart out to stop it’s aching. He’s moping around the house, whining and complaining about everything. Harry hasn’t even texted him yet and he’s worried that he’s found someone else (which isn’t possible but Louis can’t help but worry).

It doesn’t help that his family doesn’t know what’s wrong with him (except for Lottie, the little bitch just keeps giving him sneaky glances when no one is watching). When he called to tell his mum he was staying in London for a few extra days he told her it was because he and Stan wanted to see more of the city. He didn’t tell her about Harry, and he doesn’t plan on telling her until he has to. (When Lottie found Martin, Jay and Mark took the whole family out to celebrate, and Louis does not want to repeat that but with him as the center of attention).

They’re eating dinner that night when Jay gets tired of Louis’ whining and snaps at him. “Jesus Louis what’s wrong with you? You’re acting like you’re dying!”

He doesn’t even get a chance to feed her some lie when Lottie buts in. “He found his imprinter in London and he can’t stand being away from him!” Louis glares at Lottie while his mother squeals.

“Oh Boo that’s fantastic! How come you didn’t tell me?”

“Because I don’t want you lot making it a big deal! When Lottie found Martin we had to go out for that stupid dinner to celebrate and I don’t want that. I found him yay now you know. Let’s just move on.”

“But Louis it is a big deal,” his mom continues, a happy yet stern look on her face.. “You found your imprinter, the guy you’re going to be with for the rest of your life. This is such a big step."

Louis rolls his eyes at that. "Can we please not make a big deal out if this? I'm eighteen, whether I was a mate or not I'd be settling into a relationship, so can we just leave it?" 

Thankfully with just a few more questions about Harry the topic is dropped. Louis only wishes he could drop how much he misses Harry. 

-

“Hi,” Louis whispers with giggle. The whisperin isn't necessary, his room is located in the basement and all of his sisters and his mum are sleeping soundly two floors above him. He could probably shout and they'd barely hear him. But whispering makes it all so much more secretive and exciting and Louis is just so excited that Harry is finally calling him. He can finally relax. 

“Hi babe. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Louis shakes his head, before he realizes Harry can’t see him and he giggles again. “No, I was waiting for you to call.” He pauses. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. So much, Lou,” Harry’s tone is soft, and Louis’ heart swells with how much affection is in it. “‘It hurts so much without you. My heart feels like it’s dying, and I can’t focus on anything. My boss made me leave work early because I was just staring at my computer screen. I went out to the club so I could get drunk and numb the pain but after one shot I thought I was going to puke so I came home and called you. I can barely breathe without you, Lou.”

“Oh Hazza,” Louis whimpers as he curls into a ball in the middle of his bed. “I’m dying without you. I hate this. I hate being away from you. It feels like a part of me is missing. I can’t function without you, I need you,” he whispers, trying to swallow his pain. He never thought being away from Harry would hurt this much, but it feels like someone has chopped all of his limb off and has left him to die. 

“Wish I was there with you. Wish I could cuddle you and kiss you and make it all better.” Harry’s voice is thicker, deeper and Louis knows that it’s because he’s just as upset about their separation as Louis is. 

“I love you,” Louis murmurs with a yawn as he burrows under his blankets. Before Harry had called Louis had been restless, but now that he’s heard his mate’s voice and knows that he misses Louis just as much as Louis misses him his eyelids feel heavy, and his brain is becoming hazy with sleep.

“I love you too, baby. So much. Sleep now, okay? I’ll text you in the morning and I’ll call you again tomorrow night. I promise."

Louis hums in response, and barely manages to end the call before he's in a deep sleep. 

-

'Morning, boo. Miss and love you loads xx'

Louis smiles at the good morning text from his boyfriend, which is actually more like a good afternoon text. Harry has the day off, and Louis figured he'd sleep in. 

'Good afternoon, sleepy head. Miss and love you loads too xxx' is what Louis texts back, a dopey smile on his face. Which only causes him to get slapped on the arm by Eleanor, his co worker. 

"What're you smiling about?" She asks as she finally puts down her bloody nail file and looks at him. Louis hates the noise it makes with a bit in passion, but it's better than working with Greg who smells like body odor and smacks his gum non stop. 

"Just got a cute good morning text from my boyfriend is all," he tells her sweetly. 

"Lou, it's two thirty in the afternoon." 

"God El some people like to sleep in. Don't you have some typing to do?" The only response he gets is a huff of breath and the tapping of keys. 

-

"What's wrong, Haz?" Harry looks up from where his head is laying on the table to see Niall looming over him. Harry had called Liam and Niall and told them to meet him at their usual table at the cafe they always go to for a cheer up session. He misses Louis like crazy and needs to keep his mind off of the younger boy. Harry’s been here for five minutes and he only misses him more.

It seems like is was forever ago that Louis was sitting next to Harry at this very cafe the night after they met, and Harry was able to kiss him breathless and hold someone for a change. But now Louis is all the way back in Doncaster and Harry is all alone again. Everyone told him that once he found his mate he’d be happy, so why is he sadder than before?

“Lou left yesterday,” he mumbles.

Niall nods in understanding and plops down in the seat next to Harry before throwing his arms over his friend’s shoulders. “Everything is going to be alright, mate.” But even Niall knows that’s not true. Once Liam and Zayn were separated for two days and Liam was ready to throw himself off of a bridge, Harry can’t imagine he’ll be able to survive two months.

Just then Liam and Zayn enter the cafe, and thankfully for once they aren’t holding hands and giving each other heart eyes. They do however sit extremely close together and Liam slings his arm around Zayn so the younger boy can cuddle into his side, and Harry tries to ignore it.

“So Louis left then?” Liam asks, and Harry can only nod. “Why’d he have to leave so soon? You two barely got to spend any time together.”

“He’s got like, a job or whatever. And he’s took the last of his time off for the summer when he stayed here for a few extra days.”

“Why doesn’t he just quit?” Niall asks, prompting Harry, Liam and Zayn to give him a look. Niall comes from money and only works so he has something to do during the day, sometimes he doesn’t understand that most people need jobs.

“Because his parents are divorced and he’s got four younger sisters, so he works to help pay the bills and stuff. If he didn't have to work he would have only gone home to collect his things before coming right back," Harry sighs and places his head in his hands. 

"How long is he going to be gone?"

"Two months." Harry can practically hear the looks of sympathy he's receiving from his friends.

"Wow, Haz. Are you going to be alright?" He hears Liam ask, before there's a strong hand kneading at his tense shoulder. 

"Not in the slightest, Li. Not in the slightest."

-

Harry hasn't left his flat for four days. The last time he did was when he met the lads for his unsuccessful cheer up session. He's never taken a vacation or sick day so he manages to get three weeks off of work. He only gets out of bed to eat and go to the bathroom. He texts Louis non-stop and calls him three times a day. It only eases the constant ache in his chest slightly. 

On the fifth day he's woken up by the suddenly blinding light that surges into his room. He shields his eyes from the light only to see Liam standing at the end of his bed. He doesn't look happy.

"What do you want, Liam? And couldn't you have woken me up in a nicer way?" He asks, one hand leaving his forehead to gesture at his now open blinds. 

"No, this needs to stop Harry. Right now."

Harry pretends to not know what he's talking about. "What? I'm in vacation from work. Leave me alone."

"No, you're moping about Louis. When is the last time you were out in the fresh air? Or even showered?"

Harry shrugs. "A few days ago."

Liam sighs as he takes a seat on the end of Harry's bed and places a Han on his calf. "Listen, Haz. I get that you miss Louis. I can't imagine what it would be like to be without Zayn for two months. But you staying holed up in your flat constantly moping around is just making it worse. You need to get out, keep busy. Maybe get away. It'll help you keep your mind off of things. Maybe you should go back home for a bit, yeah? See your mum and Gem. I know you miss them like crazy and I bet yet miss you just as much."

As much as Harry hates to admit it Liam is right. Laying in bed all day is just making his depression worse. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I haven't been to Cheshire since Christmas, I should go home."

Liam grins so wide Harry swears it goes from one ear to the other. "Good because Niall called your mum and she's expecting you tonight." 

"Dick!" Harry shouts as he kicks Liam, but he doesn't mean a word of it.

-

Harry makes it back to Cheshire just as his mum is placing dinner on the table. 

"C'mon take a seat. This food isn't going to eat itself." Anne greets him as if he hasn't been home for a few hours, not six months. 

Harry kisses her on the cheek as he passes, and ruffles Gemma's hair before taking a seat in his usual spot. "Looks delicious, mum."

Anne smiles sweetly while Gemma scoffs. "Nice to see you're still a suck up," his sister teases and Harry just sticks his tongue out at her.

His longing for Louis is still there, but it's muted by the love and company that his mum and sister bring.

-

Harry's sudden visit isn't questioned until after dinner and Harry's sitting at the table with a cuppa, watching Gemma and Anne do the dishes.  
-

"So, Haz. Would you like to tell me why I got a call from a distressed sounding Niall the morning telling me that you were in need of comforting and would be coming tonight?"

Harry practically chokes on his tea. After Anne's casualty when he arrived he figured the matter would be dropped. "Oh uhm. Just been down in the dumps lately." Harry hasn't told his mum about Louis yet.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well a little over a week ago the lads and I went to a concert and I found my mate-" Harry's story is cut off by the sound of a plate hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces.

"What?" Anne shouts, sounding shocked. "You found him and didn't tell me?" 

Harry nods. "I was getting to why I didn't, if you'd let me continue." Anne ignores his sass and just starts cleaning up her mess. "I found him and he only had a few days left in London, he was here visiting the university he'll be attending in the fall. So I wanted to spend as much uninterrupted time with him as I could. And then after he left I was in so much pain and dispair that I stayed in my flat and talked to no one but him. Then this morning Liam came and gave me a pep talk and told me that I was going home. So here I am."

Harry looks over to his sister and mum, only to see Gemma giving him a weird look. "My only question is, what the hell are you doing here?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows at his sisters question. "I don't get what you mean."

Gemma groans. "What I mean is why did you come here? You have the next three weeks off of work, go see your mate you knob head!"

Harry hasn't even thought of that. "But I haven't been here since Christmas, I need to spend time with you guys."

"Oh god you really are a knob head," Anne announces. "We're your family, Harry, we've always been here. But your mate hasn't, he's more important than us."

Harry is so happy that he could kiss his sister and mum, so he launches himself towards them and gives them each a big smooch on the cheek. "Thank you. I love you bother so much and next time I come to visit I'll bring Louis with me I promise. I need to go call him!" Harry starts to pull his phone out, by is stopped by Gemma's hand on top of his. "What?"

"Surprise him. It'll be so romantic!"

Harry smiles brightly and kisses Gemma and his mum on the cheek one more time before he's grabbing his keys and over night bag and rushing to the door.

-

It takes him an hour and a half to get to Louis' house, and as he pulls in the driveway he swears he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He hopes the you get boy hasn't gone to bed, but it's barely eight o'clock and he knows Louis won't go to sleep until he receives a call from Harry. 

He takes a deep breath and climbs out of the car before slowly making his way up to the front door. He knocks and takes a step back, smiling slightly at the loud noises coming from behind the door, Louis wasn't lying when he said his home life was crazy. 

Then the door is being yanked open and two blonde headed twin girls that can't be older than seven are standing in front of him. They have try same blue eyes as their brother, and Harry's heart melts.

The one on the right opens her mouth to speak, but the voice Harry hears comes from the woman walking up behind them. "Girls! You know you aren't supposed to open up the door unless Louis or I is there with you." Both of them giggle and shout 'sorry mummy!' before taking off and letting their mum take their place. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Uhm, I'm here to see Louis."

"I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

Harry's jaw drops slightly and he immediately offers his hand out to her. "My apologies, I'm Harry!" 

Now Louis' mums jaw drops and she shakes his hand. "Oh wow it's lovely to meet you! I'm Jay. Come on in, I'll fetch Louis!" Harry smiles at her gratefully and steps into the house, trying to ignore the giggling girls that are watching him from the doorway to the kitchen. "Louis!" Jay calls as she opens a door. "There's someone here to see you!" She gives Harry a wink and steps into the kitchen, ushering the girls away.

And then Louis, his Louis is in front of him, slightly breathless from climbing the stairs and stating at his phone. His hair is disheveled and he's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tight t shirt but he still looks amazing and absolutely flawless. 

"Yeah mum? What is it? And can you make it quick? Harry should be calling soon." Louis still hasn't looked up from his phone, and Harry is thankful because it gives him a moment to soak in the beauty that is his mate. Then he clears his throat and Louis looks up at him, eyes dazzling and phone dropping to the floor forgotten as he runs towards Harry.

Harry picks him up effortlessly and places his hands under his bum (god Harry missed his bum) to support him while Louis wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Hi," Harry squeaks out just before their lips meet. Harry can feel Louis melt and go limp as their lips meet, so he tightens his grip to keep from dropping him. Harry keeps their kiss sleo and sweet, just a gentle touch. He desperately wants it to be rough and sloppy but that's not what they need right now. They need slow caresses and soft kisses.

"I love you," Harry pants the second they pull away. Louis eyes light up the same way they did when he first told him those words, and Harry's heart skips a beat. 

Louis kisses his again briefly before answering. "I love you too. Hi. What're you doing here?" He asks as his hands come up to stroke at Harry's face, as if he's worried that that older boy being here is just a figment of his imagination.

"I missed you so much that I took time off of work to come see you. I thought I could handle two months without you but I barely lasted two hours. I thought I was dying Louis. It felt like my heart was missing, I'm nothing without you." Harry swears he sees tears on Louis' cheeks but he can't be for sure because Louis is kissing him again.

After a moment Louis pulls away to breathe and yeah, his cheeks are wet and shiny from tears. "Mum?" He croaks, and it's so adorable Harry can't help but peck his lips again. 

"Yes, boo?"

"You can see him too, right?" Harry can help but chuckle along with Jay. If his boyfriend isn't the cutest thing to ever exist then he doesn't know what is.

"Yes, Lou. I can see him too."

"Good," Louis whispers, before kissing Harry again. Harry smiles against his boyfriends lips, and gives his bum a cheeky squeeze, before pulling away. "Mum? Harry and I are going down to my room, I'd appreciate it if we weren't disturbed. 

"Of course, love. Goodnight, boo. Goodnight, Harry."

-

As soon as their down in Louis' room and the door is closed tightly behind them Louis is attacking Harry's lips with his. Louis kisses him furiously, and Harry lets him but only for a moment. A second later Harry is taking control I the kiss and slowing it down as his hands stroke Louis' hips lightly. 

"There's plenty of time to be rough later. I want to make love to you tonight," Harry pants against the younger boys heated skin as he places kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Louis whines and threads his fingers in Harry's curls. "Like that idea, babe?"

"Yeah, Hazza. Want you to make love to me. Need you to make love to me." Louis' breath hitches in his throat as Harry sucks a lazy mark into his neck.

"Don't worry. 'M gonna take care of you, show you how much I love you." With that Harry pulls away from Louis' neck with a peck to the fresh bruise and leads him over to the bed.

He gently lays Louis down on the bed and climbs on top of him. He pecks him on the lips three times, before pulling away and nosing at his neck. "I'm gonna show you how much I love you, Lou." He kisses the fresh bruise again before pulling away and sitting back on his knees so he can pulls his own shirt off.

Harry looks down at Louis to see the younger boy is staring up at him dreamily. Louis' hands come up to rub at Harry's abs, and Haary captures them in his big hands before bringing them up to his mouth. He kisses the tip of each finger on his right hand before pressing a kiss to the palm. "Love your tiny hands," he mumbles before repeating the same process on the other hand. Then he intertwines their fingers and kisses the back of each of Louis' hands. "I love how well they fit in my big hands."

He releases Louis' hands and leans down so he can kiss Louis' hair. "I love how soft and fluffy your hair is." He presses a kiss to Louis' forehead next. "And I love how cute you look when you're fringe covers your forehead. And I love how sexy you look when it doesn't." He travels down farther and kisses Louis' closed eyelids. "And I love how beautiful and bright and blue your eyes are. And I love how long and luscious your eyelashes are."

Each of Louis' cheek bones get a kiss next. "I love your gorgeous cheekbones. And I love how good they look when your eyelashes cast shadows across them." And then his nose. "I love your cute little button nose, and how it scrunches up when you laugh or you're displeased with something."

A peck to Louis' lips is next. "I love your lips. I love how they slot between mine perfectly and I love how red and puffy they get when I kiss you senseless. And I especially love how good they look wrapped around my cock." Louis' breath hitches at that and Harry smirks before moving on. He pulls away from Louis so he can pull Louis' shirt off and toss it to the side.

He moves down Louis' body and latches onto his left nipple before he begins to suck on it and flick it with his tongue. When the nub is nice and hard he pulls away, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at how labored his boyfriends breathing is. "I love you little nipples and how sensitive they are. I love how they react when I suck on them and play with them," he mutters before giving the same treatment to the other one. 

Once he's done teasing Louis' nipples he kisses down his chest and places lots of kisses all over Louis' stomach. "I especially love your tummy. I love how it shakes and quivers when you ride me." He pulls off of Louis, causing his boyfriend to whine, before kicking his shoes off and shucking off his pants and boxers in one go. Before he gets back on the bed he pulls Louis' sweatpants and boxers off, eyes raking over how hard and red Louis' cock is. 

He climbs back on top of Louis and presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, reveling in the sweet moan it causes Louis to make. He grips the base and laps up the precome before looking up at his husband through hooded eyes. "I love your cock. I love how hard I can make it with just a few teasing touches." He spreads Louis' legs and lays down in the empty space. 

He hooks Louis' legs over his shoulders and blows a gust of air over Louis' pink hole. It flutters at the sensation, causing Louis to groan and Harry to smirk. Instead of going where Louis so desperately wants him he turns his head to the right and kisses his left thigh. "Love your thighs, and how they shake when you're about to cum." Then he turns to the right thigh and gives it a bunch of kisses.

"You know, boo. I think that's all the places I love..." He trails off, a smirk etched onto his lips.

"Hazza," Louis whines, writhing against the bed. "You know there's somewhere else." Harry nods and doesn't say anything else, he just moves forward and licks a stripe over Louis' hole. He soaks in the loud moan it brings before doing it again and gently nibbling on the rim.

"I love your hole," he whispers, before licking over it again and just dipping his tongue in a little bit, pushing it in father when Louis bucks his hips and fists his hands in Harry's curls. "I love how tight it is and how it was made for just my cock," he continues once he slowly pulls his tongue out, body shivering at Louis' whine. "I especially love how my cock is the only one that has been in it, and the only one that will be. Right, Lou?" He asks as Harry's crawls back up his boyfriend's body and pecks him on the lips. 

Louis nods wildly and gives Harry another peck on the lips. "Only you, Haz. Only for you."

Harry smiles and kisses Louis again, lingering a little longer than the other kisses. "I love you so much and I hope I proved it to you. I'm going to make love to you now, okay?" 

"I love you too, Hazza. You did, and I want you to make love to me."

"Good, baby, it's gonna be good," he murmurs as he reaches over to Louis' bedside table and grabs the lube. He moves back down Louis' body and settles in between Louis' still spread legs. He lubes three of his fingers up and presses a kiss to Louis' tummy before slowly inserting the first finger into his hole.

"S'good. So good," Louis moans as Harry starts to slowly drag his finger along his boyfriends walls. It's tight and warm and Harry can't wait to sink his cock into him. "Another. Add another."

Harry listens to Louis and slowly adds another finger in alongside the first and starts to slowly scissor them. When Louis stars bucking his hips and writhing against the sheets Harry picks up the speed and crooks his fingers so he can hit Louis' sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Louis bites his lip to muffle his scream. 

Harry decides now is the best time to add a third finger so he does. He keeps scissoring his fingers and crooks them occasionally so Louis receives maximum pleasure. When the younger boy is reduced to a sweating, babbling mess Harry carefully pulls his fingers out and kisses Louis' whine away. Harry's own cock is rock hard and begging to be touched, if he doesn't get in his boyfriend soon he'll die.

"Ready, babe?" He asks as he lubes his cock up. It takes all of his willpower to not just fuck into his hand and cum now. Because this is about Louis, not him.

"Yeah, Hazza. Ready for you." Harry gives Louis a sweet peck before he places one hand on Louis' hip and the other one wraps around the base of his cock. He nudges Louis' hole with the tip of his cock, melting at how it clenches around him briefly. He stops teasing and slowly pushes into the tight heat of his boyfriends hole. 

They both let out long sultry moans as Harry buries himself completely. He pauses once he's fully in, and wraps Louis' legs around his waist. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Louis' hole flutters and clenches around him. 

"Move, Haz. God need you to move." Harry nods and drops down to his forearms so he's completely draped over Louis' naked body before he starts moving slowly, letting out a breathy moan and pressing a kiss to Louis' sweat neck. 

"I love you, Lou. Love you so much, baby. Missed you. I missed you so much. Missed this. Missed me and you working together like this. Missed feeling so connected to you. I love you so much," Harry pants as he starts to thrust faster. 

"Oh god, Harry. I love you so so so much. I can't be without you. I need you, I need you. Without you I can't breathe I can't think. Need you. Missed you, love you," Louis babbles in between moans. Harry pulls away from where he's mouthing at Louis' neck to look his boyfriend in the face. He softens when he sees tears leaking down Louis' cheeks. 

"Shh baby it's okay. I'm here now, that's all that matters," he coos as he leans down to kiss the you get boys tears away. He presses their lips together so he can swallows Louis' moans while one hand moves down his body and starts to fist his neglected cock. 

All it takes is a few strokes before Louis is shouting Harry's name and convulsing as he spills over Harry's fist and his own stomach. Louis clenching around him is all it takes for Harry to come, and he moans Louis' name into his mouth as he spills his load inside his boyfriend. 

He gives a few more sloppy thrusts before he carefully pulls out of Louis' and collapses next to him. He grabs a pair of boxers off of the floor and cleans them both off before pulling his droopy eyed boyfriend into his arms and pulling the covers up over them. 

Louis burrows further into Harry's chest and presses a kiss to the damp skin. "I love you. I'm so glad you're here. Goodnight, babe. This is right where I belong," Louis whispers. 

Harry smiles to himself. Yeah, this is right where he belongs.


End file.
